Kelmereed Faerluna
One side of a Weapon-Meister pair from the DWMA. Was initially sent to Peregrine to report on a peculiar Kishin case, but through a series of freak events and a sparked curiosity his stay has been significantly lengthened. Often refers to his weapon partner Xavier Tabirne as "Xav." Statistics Proficiency: Athletics, Arcana, History, Investigation, Insight, Persuasion Appearance Kelmer stands at somewhat average height for his age. His dark chocolate skin contrasts a pair of inquisitive, rather friendly noon-blue eyes, giving him a memorable visage. From his head falls long, wavy strands of hair that end just barely above his shoulders, the color of such a noticeably darker brown, edging on black. Overall his head is a slightly round, boxlike shape, but it's hard to notice unless you're looking for it. When leaving to go anywhere he likes to wear long-sleeved collared shirts in various shades of plum, cherry, or royal blue. Sometimes polos, sometimes button-ups, but the collar is nearly always a must for him. Below that he totes jeans or khakis, and rarely tucks in his shirt. Somewhat of a casual look, though he likes to think the tops give him an air of tact. Over his shoulder he often carries a mahogany brown bag lined with notebooks, folders, and spellbrochures. The last of those three are often placed at the top so he can draw and cast them quickly in case of unforeseen altercations. For the notebooks he also carries a pen somewhere on him--preferably tucked in a shirt pocket if he has one. Personality Compared to his partner, Kelmer is astonishingly calm and calculated, more of the bookish sort. He often has to steer Xavier straight when encountering the more suspicious or irritating individual. Despite their differences, however, the two make a great team. They mix deft movement with powerful ranged attacks when in combat, and Kelmer's hobby with spellbrochures offers some extra options up their combined sleeve. Kelmer has a tendency to believe heavily in and search for the the capacity for good in others. He loves talking to friends and learning about what makes them happy, and will try to sneak their preferences into his interactions with them. Acquaintances are also made somewhat easily to him thanks to his friendly and formal attitude. His habit of searching for the good in others sometimes leaves him crestfallen when traits signifying such aren't readily perceivable, though. Still, he recognizes well that people act and think on their own accord, and isn't someone who pries into the business of others if he doesn't feel like he has a good reason. When he does feel like he has a good reason, though, he can be surprisingly persistent. Traits Character Relationships Xavier: His weapon partner as assigned to him by the DWMA. While a bit put off by his hotheadedness at first, the two have since become close friends. Kelmer honestly appreciates Xavier's extraneously open mind and staccato attitude at times, as he's noticed things that may often bother him have little impact on his partner and vice versa. Maren: His second-favorite sibling, always willing to lend a calm ear when he gets stressed. The two still keep in touch via mail, rarely seeing each other outside of family gatherings. Even said gatherings are rare. Despite being a kind ear to him, Maren has always overshadowed Kelmer, and if it wasn't for his maturity over the years he's sure he'd have a less-than-favorable opinion of his older sister. Asphoxia: Put the pieces together about their past with the DWMA shortly after their rift, and currently wants to try his best ameliorate their trauma. For one, it would help his conscience to know he can partially unravel the wrongdoings they have faced, being a part of the same organization that was partially responsible for said wrongdoings. For two, he wants to uncover the secrets of the goings-on within Peregrine, and believes them to be a valuable source of intel and experience. Sidenote: Asphoxia's actions were what brought Kelmer and Xavier to the city to begin with, them having eliminated a Kishin on their lonesome and drawing the attention of the DWMA. Tarolina: Helped save her from her rift along with Xav and Dimitri. Since then he's realized she knows an awful lot about the goings-on within the city and has set up contacts with her and the Deck to learn more about the Time Pieces in his ongoing investigation of the area. He's exceptionally grateful for her help. Carden: Generally the same boat as Tara. He and Xav helped save him from... some sort of rift, and has since agreed to join forces in the Time Piece investigation. However, Carden seems to be helping them more out of some feeling of obligation, and Kelmer's a bit put off by it. High Priestess: An enigmatic figure within the Deck, to be sure. Also had some off-type soul masking spell in effect as seen when he tried to perceive hers. Carden already seemed skeptical of her, so Kelmer has little reason to think too differently, especially now. Dimitri: Heard offhandedly that he might have something to do with Asphoxia, and is curious about it. Besides that, though, wants to ask him if he's learned anything about the Time Pieces since Tara's rift. Zoe: Partially wishes she took his offer to be part of the DWMA. He thought it was the perfect opportunity for her, but other perspectives intervened. Her refusal shook what faith he had in the organization, as well as in himself. He's grateful she's not so hung up on it, though. Lumi: The perspective that intervened. Even though they obviously meant well, he really wishes they just kept their mouth shut. Gor'Skatasch: Tried to perceive their soul. Never again. Hansel: Noticed something strange about his soul, and is keeping it in the back of his mind. Is also partially concerned with whoever his friend was that gave him a knife after the energy drink incident. Julia: Noticed her soul wasn't there. Was it inside of her cat? He's not sure how to weave this sort of question into polite conversation... * Knows these Characters: ** Jake ** Kane ** Koop ** Lyken ** Roselle ** Sonnielle ** Trace ** Xano ** Xeno ** Zephyr Skills and Abilities Acquired/Learned Abilities * Soul Perception: A useful skill learned through painstaking effort leading up and slightly beyond Kelmer's acceptance into the DWMA. He has little trouble seeing the souls of others, given a bit of effort on his part and a lack of a "soul protect" spell being present. Spellbrochures While he prefers to fight in a pair with Xavier, Kelmereed can rely on self-made magical items known as a spellbrochures to defend himself should he ever be separated. * Pins & Needles: An easy-to-cast weakening spell that inflicts distracting discomfort on those affected. Can also be held to serve as a source of light. ** D20 mechanics: *** Action *** 1d4 nonlethal force damage on hit **** The total damage is subtracted from the target’s attack rolls until the end of Kel's next turn *** Shines bright/dim light for 20/20 feet if held and not cast as an attack *** Can be moved up to 60 feet away from Kel as an action **** Only 30 feet at a time **** At 60 feet it glows dimly and will keep floating in the direction it was last moving in (if any) before dissipating at about 120 feet * Minor Shield: An easy-to-cast defensive cantrip from a brochure ** Powerful enough that the brochure needs to be re-maintained if and when it's ever used for its desired effect ** D20 Mechanics: *** Reaction *** Adds Kel’s spell mod to his AC (+6) against one attack *** Can also be used to grant half of that (round up) to an ally’s AC, albeit only at touch range *** Decreases in full effectiveness by 1 each time it’s used, but easily restorable over an hour of maintenance * Waves of Warding: An improved, burtstful defensive spell cast from a brochure ** Provides powerful defense against ranged attacks ** D20 Mechanics: *** Reaction as any projectile attack is sent towards the duo *** Roll 1d8+6 and subtract the total directly from the oncoming attack rolls *** If the attack is an AOE, subtract the total from the save DC *** The ward projects outwards 15 feet from where it's cast *** Lasts until the start of his next turn *** The ward has only 2 uses before an hour of maintenance is required to restore it * Skin Sewing: A prototype healing brochure ** Can heal slowly and reliably ** Can also be overclocked to heal more on the fly or amidst a skirmish, but doing such can be volatile and potentially dangerous ** D20 Mechanics: *** Action to activate *** Heals 1d4 HP each turn to one chosen target for 1 minute **** The target can be changed as this occurs *** When overclocked, heals 2d10 HP *** The healee takes 1d4 force damage immediately after an overclocked heal **** That does have the potential to nullify the heal entirely *** After an overclock, cannot be used for a minute * Extra Brochures: Okay, look, he may or may not have a bit of a stash. ** When activated, the brochures effectively cast the spell for him. Such is the nature of spellbrochures--though the spell is often weakened in some key facet. ** D20 Mechanics: *** Kel has brochures able to cast a handful of Wizard spells at their lowest level. These are all made by him, and use his spell attack bonus/DC as applicable. *** No spell cast from a brochure requires concentration. *** Every brochure can be used once. Instead of vanishing like a scroll, it can be restored via an hour of maintenance. *** However, casting these spells as brochures has limitations on the base spell, as noted below. **** Detect Magic: The spell lasts 3 rounds, and only affects adjacent sources. **** Magic Missile: Only one missile is created, and can only hit a target within 10 feet. **** Protection from Evil and Good: The spell lasts 3 rounds. The brochure needs to be touching the recipient for them to gain its benefits. * Unfinished Brochure(s): Kel's always working on new, different spellbrochures to add to his collection. While few he actually ends up using practically, the unfinished ones he has on hand can offer up some... unexpected effects ** Said effects include, but aren't limited to: *** Scattered explosions of magical force *** Sudden hallucinations *** Glittering light shows *** Pillars of freezing wind *** Mild transmutation of surrounding terrain *** The summoning of extradimensional potted plants ** Nearly always a last resort, as the effects are usually just as much detrimental to him as much as they are to any opposition Skills * DWMA Training: While Kelmer isn't very good with his hands, in situations where he's made to act with his whole body he can be surprisingly deft. With the help of Xavier, he can pull off physical feats one might never guess he could by himself. * Spellbrochure Junkie: Kelmer started dabbling in magic via the medium os spellbrochures, but never quite let it go. Over time he's become a veritable expert using brochure magic, as he sees the speed and simplicity with which it can be cast a useful boon above spellbooks. While he's not the best at actually creating brochures, he's nearly always the most knowledgeable person in the room on their subject. * Polite Conversation: He likes talking to people sometimes and isn't terrible at it. This counts as a skill, right? Weaknesses * Rose-Tinted Glasses: Where other people are involved, Kelmer is rarely fully aware of any real danger to a scenario. This isn't quite due to obliviousness as much as it is due to the sheer belief and overwhelming optimism he has towards others. While it's not as if this cripples his ability to be suspicious, it can make him overly trusting when someone otherwise checks off all his personal "boxes." * Big-Picture Thinker: Somewhat from the above, Kelmer is always looking for the good in others. If he isn't able to immediately find it but feels he shouldn't think ill of someone, even slightly, he has a tendency to place them in broad categories that redeem them in his eyes. Sometimes this can be for the better, giving him that extra bit of hope where others would abandon faith. However, since it's contained mostly within his own perceptions, more often it's for the worst. * Optimism Burn-Out: Kelmer's optimism can also put him in a bad place when everything he thought was going well turns on him. For instance, if someone cites something he said to them as a reason for something less than desirable, or if the person he thought he was helping suddenly reveals they were just stringing him along for malicious deeds. In those cases or similar, his mind just gets stuck, and it can take some effort to snap him out of the resulting shock. Equipment Key Items * DWMA ID: Proof of his enrollment to the DWMA ** Doesn't have the most flattering smile in its photo, but hey Weapons * Xavier ** He is a cannon * Spellbrochures: An assortment of quick and easy-to-cast brochure spells ** Pins & Needles ** Minor Shield ** Waves of Warding ** Skin Sewing ** ... among others ** (see "Skills and Abilities" for more in-depth descriptions of effects) Other Equipment * Collared Shirt: ** The collar is always necessary * Pants: ** Jeans or khakis, usually * Shoes ** As long as they fit * Mahogany-Brown Bag ** Rests nicely around his shoulder Inventory * Notebooks: He's been having to write stuff down a lot recently. ** Note: Nobody can read his handwriting except him. Even he can't read it sometimes. * Pencils: Normal writer's tools. * Pens: Permanent writer's tools. * Mechanical Pencils: With a side advance. * #10: Wheel of Fortune: An enchanted Tarot Card that allows him easier passage into the Tarot Deck hideout. ** He probably shouldn't lose this... History Little needs to be said about Kel prior to his current assignment. He came from a large family and, while certainly smart enough from a young age, was always overshadowed by his sister. Looking to distinguish himself, he turned more towards trying to develop his social intellect, and applied to the DWMA because he still wanted to prove his capacities to somewhat of an extent. Upon acceptance, he was assigned Xavier as his weapon partner, and the two have grown to become close friends and supportive teammates since. As the events in PlayDis take place, he's on his third year at the academy. He was assigned to Peregrine to scout a peculiar case of a killed Kishin. Upon finding out who did the deed, though, he promised to not let the DWMA know. Fortunately, the city has also been erupting with mystery and intrigue. Kelmer has negotiated a sort of "alternative assignment" wherein he'll get to the bottom of it and report back to Lord Death with whatever he finds (within reason, of course, he's not going to outwardly betray anyone's trust). Slightly so, he also wants to find out for his own interests. Trivia * Kelmer has a serious sweet tooth. ** His favorite food is chocolate cake and if he could he'd eat it for every meal every day. Category:DWMA Category:Characters